inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rider War
Beginning When did the war begin? Was it at the Battle under Farthen Dur are had it started before that? Red Head Rider 21:01, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :It could be argued that it started when Eragon became a Dragon Rider, I suppose. Farthen Dur was the first major battle of the war. IMHO, everything prior to that was build-up. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 01:42, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Farthen Dur isn`t the most important battle. I think the most important is Battle of the Burning Plains, till now, or maybe Battle over Gil`Ead (Book 3). We could use Before Battle of the Burning Plains as a calendar, not Before the Beggining of the Rider War. --Fedelede 23:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ***We'll leave it as it is, then. Red Head Rider 20:28, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I think that it actually started when Galbatorix retreived the dragon eggs. The Varden then tried to "steal the eggs and kill his candidates" Name Name I Would Post-Rider War be better?Red Head Rider 22:28, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I guess something along that line would be better than naming the war after the trilogy. G.He(Talk!) 03:56, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::It's not exactly "post-rider", though, seeing that there were at least two dragon riders while the war was going on. :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 16:53, 2 October 2006 (UTC) True, but the order of the Dragon Riders was dead even though some of their members survived. Red Head Rider 17:21, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :How about something like Imperial-Varden War/Empire-Varden War? :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:45, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Erm.. Does that sound a bit awkward? G.He(Talk!) 21:48, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, it does. But, for the life of me, I don't know what else we can call it. ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:50, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm just going to randomly list some names that come to my mind (some of them being very bad): *Rise of the (Dragon) Riders *Post-Dragon War *Return of the (Dragon) Riders *New Rider War *Great Rider War *Great (Varden-Empire/Empire-Varden) Clash *(Great) Rider Campaign *Legendary (Rider) War Any of them any good? :S G.He(Talk!) 03:35, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Yes, some of them are. New and/or Great Rider War might work, as would Post-Rider War. Red Head Rider 18:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::Of those, I think "New Rider War" is the best. :) ← Amina (Speak to me) 20:33, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok. :) So are we going with that one? G.He(Talk!) 21:39, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::It looks like it. Red Head Rider 21:39, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::Sure. ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Done, though it would help if someone could check to see if I've missed any changes to the names. :) G.He(Talk!) 21:56, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I just fixed one of Varden. I'll keep my eyes open. :) Red Head Rider 22:03, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Name II There was never a Rider War though, so New Rider seems to be stretching it a bit.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Therequiembellishere (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs). :What would you suggest as the name of this article, then? G.He(Talk!) 04:38, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Just Rider War, but your Great Rider War is even better. Therequiembellishere 04:46, 15 October 2006 (UTC) :::Sure. We can definitely go with that, but let's first wait to see if anyone else has any comments. :) G.He(Talk!) 18:25, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Great Rider War isn't quiet right, in my opinion. I say that because compared to the Dragon War it doesn't seem like the "great" Rider war. Red Head Rider 16:48, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::::How about just Rider War? G.He(Talk!) 19:58, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::That might work. Red Head Rider 17:06, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::I agree. Therequiembellishere 05:07, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Moved. Now we'll need to fix the names/links in the related articles. G.He(Talk!) 16:04, 23 October 2006 (UTC) FA nomination *'Comment' IMHO, I don't think it should be nominated until we come to a consensus about the name. ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:40, 2 October 2006 (UTC) *'Comment' The name has been changed. Red Head Rider 21:55, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *'Comment' As a whole, I like the article, but I don't think the name fits, it also borders on lenghthy.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Therequiembellishere (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs). **Perhaps we should revote on the name? :P G.He(Talk!) 04:30, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ***'Renamed' to Rider War. G.He(Talk!) 16:15, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ****I just went over the article and it seems to be a fair candidate. The name is also changed now. Any comments on the article? G.He(Talk!) 00:42, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *'Support:' IDK if I can support two at the same time, but this article is also exquisite, and should also be a featured article.Therequiembellishere 20:51, 28 October 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. G.He(Talk!) 21:07, 28 October 2006 (UTC) *'Weak support'; I would still like to see some of the smaller sub-sections enlarged or merged. ← Amina (Speak to me) 21:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) *'Support' Red Head Rider 21:55, 30 October 2006 (UTC)